Tomorrow Girls:Behind the Gates
by MidnightBase142
Summary: In a scarry future world, 4 girls must depend on each other if they want to survive.Bubbles is nervous about being sent away to a boarding school but she's excited. And she has her best friend, Bryn, to keep her company. with all the worries she still loves the school and the survial classes . She doesn't even miss not having a electrs It's for their own safety, after all or is it?


**Well this story is about the futuristic world no its not syfy the entire plot takes place in the middle of a war in the year 2035**

**The full summary is right here believe me you'll love the story plot and all that jazz**

**SUMMARY  
In a terrifying future world, four girls must depend on each other if they want to survive.  
Bubbles is nervous about being sent away to a boarding school - but she's excited, too. And she has her best friend, Bryn, to keep her company. The girls have to pretend to be twin sisters, which Bubbles thinks just adds to the adventure!  
Country Manor School isn't all excitement, though. Bubbles isn't sure how she feels about her new roommates: athletic but snobby Blossom and everything's-a-conspiracy Buttercup. Even Bryn seems different away from home, quiet and worried all the time.  
Still, Bubbles loves CMS - the survival skills classes, the fresh air. She doesn't even miss not having a TV, or the internet, or any contact with home. It's for their own safety, after all.  
Or is it?**

**The entire story will be told in bubbles point of view then blossom then buttercup then bryn **

**Start**

_**BubblesPOV(entire story)**_

"Love you mom don't worry about us its gonna be fine ok we remember everything" I assured her

"ok what are your names?"she asked "Bubbles and Bryn Fray

"Age?"

"14"

"birthday?"

"May 22nd 2020"

"are you guys twins?"

"yes we are were fraternal she got our dads dark brown hair and our moms electric blue eyes and I got my mom's blond hair and my dad baby blue eyes" I said like we haven't rehearsed this already like 100 times

"believe me were ready ok and wen the wars over ill see ya back in Chicago ok I promise" I said to my mom

But really how could she not make a big deal when your 14 in the middle of a war between Canada and U.S but who knows maybe this is a good thing meeting new people making new friends learning how to survive maybe this will be fun we were on the bus driving off lots of chattering I was sitting next to a girl with red hair and green eyes I look to my left and I was sitting next to a girl with black hair and green eyes so I awkwardly ask them "hey wat rooms are u guys in"

They look at there ID bracelets we all have them since the day we were born everyone in America has one and the girl with red says "uh 38E""hey me too" says the girl with black hair "me to and my sister she's sitting somewhere else"

"Buttercup E. Lewis but call me B.C I was born APRIL 16 2020"  
the girl with red hair sighed "Blossom R. Lightwood nice to meet you I was born March 1 2020"

I smiled "Bubbles L. Fray and my sister is Bryn M. Fray were twins"

Just then B.C took her laptop out and started typing and it was kinda weird

"wacha doin"I asked

She closed her laptop and looked at us both "see don't you guys think it's weird that they suddenly open the school 14 years into a war like why didn't they do this before so I have a gut feeling they're up to something every single teacher in that school like in TV shows when have u ever seen the word "Manor" and the place is not weird or evil or someone's planning something and the fact that its only opening for rich kids with rich families and all that and the fact that its hidden so we don't have any idea where we're headed so I have a feeling that everyone in that building is working for the Alliance I seriously think there using us to get money I mean why cant we use electronics if u really think about it aren't u suspicious"

We passed a sign that said welcome to Michigan we turned into a forest lane that said do not enter good thing it was 4:00 a.m "schools in Michigan far away from Chicago"

You're from Chicago" asked BC

"Yeah the North West part, you?"

North East how bout you Blossom?

"South West" she answered dully

Cool were from the same city but different parts just then the bussed stopped but were far away from the school "ok guys the shuttle bus with be taking your luggage and only your luggage we will be walking the rest of the way "you could here awes and stuff from us "aw suck it up come on boys and girls" we got up put our luggage in the bus and started walking BC and Blossom met my sister but Blossom dosnt look to sure that were twins but I didn't worry It said so on our ID bracelets

20 minutes passed and 4 boys suck up behind us and scared up I'm not sure if it was a reflex but right then Blossom screamed and flipped him I'm saying grabbed his arm twisted it and flipped him to the ground snickers were heard and the boys shocked. Nope and the teacher said nothing nor saw nothing so she was in the clear "what the heck is wrong with you people" she asked the red headed boy with green eyes and freckles and a hat backwards "well sorry geez just trying to have fun" "ya know what just get outta my face" Blossom said "well can we know your names" sure I'm Blossom she's Bubbles she's Bryn and that's Buttercup" she's said fast "im Brick he's Boomer that's Brady and that's Butch" "ha-ha-ha I didn't ask bye now" she stomped away and we followed I wonder what got into her

We made it 20 more minutes later and we saw huge gates and the shuttle bus we grabbed out luggage and we took our first few steps in front of the gates it opened it was amazing I feel like all that war crap is gonna go away this might be a new beginning for us all of us we were there _Behind The Gates_

**Hello ppl of earth you just read a soon to be awesome story I wanna know wat ya think so do me a favor and R&R plz wat do you think nice no tell me me wants to know if I should continue or am I just wasting my time well **

**UNTILL NEXT TIME **_if you want_


End file.
